toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ToontasticToon212
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Toontown Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Sure! Id love to help! What should i do to help? Man for the job 07:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You do alot to help like, make your own fanfictions, shorts, and more! If your writing a fanfiction and you need help on ideas just ask me. You can also make fan-made cogs on here, I'll go ahead and make you and admin already, Thanks, Hope to see you again! ToontasticToon212 12:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise i will try hard! Man for the job 16:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. Thanks! ToontasticToon212 22:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I'm Sonic767 and I saw your message. I'll help you with this wiki. I think its a great idea! Man for the job would also be a big help as well. Sonic767 22:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I cant....... I need to have special rights to do that. Flippers,( on the toontown wiki) said i need to be on the wiki for a year. Sorry........... Did you ask wikia for your pass? Man for the job 08:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) But can you give me admin rights, bureaucrat rights and rollback rights on this wiki? I made new account on the wiki as I already said, as well on the toontown wiki. --ToontasticToon212 13:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No No i cant. I need to be on THIS wiki too. If you gave me special rights then i could have..... Man for the job 16:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I did give you rights as an admin. to make me an admin go to toontownfanona.wikia.com/Special:User Rights then type my username then make me have all the rights. ToontasticToon212 16:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, you may know me from the toontown wiki!I'm JellyrollZillerwig, and I gotta say, your fanfictions are BRILLIANT! User: JellyrollZillerwig Thanks! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 03:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I've made a few fanfics, but some of them are part made with Bonkers. The one i made by myself is Super Long lol! Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 10:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) You know... I noticed your working on a fan fiction called: THE END OF TOONTOWN. Looks exciting however, I read some of it and it looks like it is based on a you tube video called the end of toontown. I just wanted to let you know. Good Luck With It! Sonic767 01:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I use your toon's name in my New Fanfic please? Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 20:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for asking! --ToontasticToon212 22:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Decision Hey, you may have heard that I have launched "the fanfiction of the week". Since we are both admins, we need to decide who gets the award. I have created a template to notify the winner if they win. We just post in their talk page. Ill do this week, is that ok? Ill decide later. Man for the job 11:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) wait, you haven't made me gave me all the rights yet, have you got the reply from wikia? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC)